wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Tuesday
Last Tuesday was a day where a whole lot of randomness went down (and up). Things that happened *I realized that the letter C looks like a cashew. *Police officers all quit at the exact same time. *All crime became legal. *Flappy Bird returned to the App Store and Google Play. *Coke becomes the national beverage of Poland. *Coke was stripped immediately after as the national beverage of Australia, which became the national beverage Last Monday. *Some ranadom person misreads a sentence and eats my grandma. *Breathing becomes outlawed. *I threw a log on my brother. *Mario ate pizza. * Wikipedia was closed to the public for maintenance. *Epic Random TV wrote a new episode for insert show name here *And so much more happened that you may have missed because you might have been that sucker that missed an entire day last Tuesday, and all of that will be explained. Economy Well, China gave money to India, who gave money to France, who gave money to Poland, who gave money to Norway, who gave money and garbage to Sweden, who gave money to Swaziland, who gave money to Austria, who gave money to Australia, who gave money to Uzbekistan, who gave money to Ecuador, who gave money to Japan, who gave money to Cuba, who gave money to the United States of America. Every country proceeded to give all their money to the U.S. and it became Land of Munny. Meanwhile, Sweden, Norway, and Afghanistan are in a Garbage War. Aftermath Last Wednesday, which was mostly uneventful (except for blah blah blah...) Beforemath Last Monday. Did you say a wack tip? How it all started You woke up thinking, "I'm gonna make this Tuesday the randomest day ever!" You Went on the news, punched the anchorman out of his chair, and instructed everyone to be random. The anchorman is not happy. Afterwards, people proceeded to do random things. Flappy Bird made its return, computers were taught how to type on their own, (and you know how that went, badly) you get 10 straight ringers in horseshoes, Barack Obama resigns and quickly unresigns from the presidency before the election, and Random Guy makes McDonald's even more awesome. The sucker waking up on last Wednesday WHAT THE FISHTATO GRAPE JELLY ICE CREAM HAPPENED HERE? And it's Wednesday? Aw, crud. I missed an entire day. I'm so fired from my job. And I love it there. Well, I better go beg them to take me back. Let's see what happens at his job Boss: So let me get this straight. You were the sucker that accidentally missed last Tuesday? Sucker: Yep. Boss: That's fine. I slept through it too. You're not fired. Sucker: NOT A SUCKER! Gizoogle Gizoogle was taken off the web for 23 hours on Tuesday, because last Tuesday was also No-Swearing Day. Yay! What happened on this wiki This wiki grew massively, by about 10 gigabytes. Water in Florida The water levels in Florida rose all of a sudden, super dangerously, and everyone in the entire state pancaked and went to levitate with all their friends from school. It turns out that the water level rising in Florida wasn't water at all, just blue construction paper. Whichever trickster that hoarded all that paper must have a giant closet. Crime All crime asploded. No one knows exactly how it happened, who did it, or where the crime went. McDonald's McDonald's restaurants all made twice the food and gave it all away for free. You missed your opportunity. Ha. Category:Randomness Category:Days Category:Stuff that happened sometime after 2004